mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Интуиция Пинки
Русская стенограмма = : Сумеречная Искорка: Эх. Смотри сюда, Спайк. : Спайк: А, прости. : Сумеречная Искорка: Чтобы это сработало, нужно сосредоточиться на… О. : Спайк: Ай! : Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! Чтобы магия сработала, нужно быть очень внимательным. По-другому никак. : Спайк: У меня не получается. Смотри! : Сумеречная Искорка: Ой, не обращай внимания. Это же Пинки Пай. : Спайк: Сегодня она великая Пинки Пай. : Пинки Пай: Хм… Тики-тики-тики-так. : Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай. Скажи мне, пожалуйста, что ты сейчас делаешь. : Пинки Пай: О, это мой хвост! Это мой хвост! Тики-тики-так! Знаешь, что это означает? : Сумеречная Искорка: Вообще-то, Пинки, не имею ни малейшего понятия. : Пинки Пай: Это моя интуиция. Она подсказывает мне, что в ближайшее время что-то может упасть! Я бы на вашем месте спряталась. : Сумеречная Искорка: Но, Пинки, дождя явно не будет. В небе нет ни одного облач… : Лягушка: квакает : Пинки Пай: Он сказал: «Мягкая посадка». : Лягушка: квакает : Флаттершай: О, мне очень жаль. Надеюсь, ты в порядке, Искорка. Я просто не могла смотреть спокойно на переполненный пруд. Лягушки врезаются друг в друга. Поэтому я решила перенести как можно больше малышей на болото Фрогги Боттом. : Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно. Я понимаю. : Флаттершай: Пока. : Пинки Пай: Э-э, Искорка. У тебя на лице кто-то сидит. : Сумеречная Искорка: О, правда? Это тебе тоже интуиция подсказывает? : Пинки Пай: Нет, я просто увидела. Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля… : Сумеречная Искорка: Пойдём, Спайк. Давай продолжим занятия в более спокойном месте. : Спайк: Ого! Это было потрясающе. Пинки Пай предсказала, что что-то упадёт. Так и произошло. : Сумеречная Искорка: О, прекрати. Она просто сказала, что что-то упадёт. И совершенно случайно с неба свалилась лягушка. Обычное совпадение, больше ничего. : Пинки Пай: Мой хвост! Мой хвост! Тики-тики-так! Тики-так! Что-нибудь ещё скоро упадёт. : Сумеречная Искорка: О, Пинки, хватит. Больше ничего не упадё-о-о… : Спайк: О нет! Искорка упала. Я могу помочь ей? : Пинки Пай: Всё в порядке. Мой хвост перестал дёргаться. Ля-ля-ля… : Спайк: Ха-ха! Это было потрясающе! : Сумеречная Искорка: Перестань. : Эпплджек: Э-э, Искорка. Что ты делаешь в канаве? : Спайк: Это нам Пинки Пай предсказала. : Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, если честно, она этого не делала. Два совпадения подряд – это, конечно, редкость. Но я скорее поверю в это, чем Пинки и её хвосту-предсказателю. : Эпплджек: Ах! Хвост-предсказатель? Интуиция Пинки! : Спайк: Не волнуйся, всё в порядке. Предсказания уже сбылись. : Сумеречная Искорка: О, стой. Только не говори, что ты тоже веришь в эти глупости. : Эпплджек: Понимаю, это не поддаётся логике, но пони, которые достаточно долго живут в Понивилле, знают, когда у Пинки трясётся хвост, к ней надо прислушаться. : Пинки Пай: У меня уши шевелятся! Мои уши шевелятся! : Спайк: Ах! Что это значит? : Пинки Пай: Кого-то ждёт ванна. : Сумеречная Искорка: Что? Ха-ха-ха. Ванна? Удивительно. Кажется, твоя интуиция не подводит тебя… : Пинки Пай: Обычно, это происходит так: у меня появляются разные ощущения, которые обозначают разные предсказания. Например, у меня чешется спина, значит, день будет удачным. А если у меня дрожат коленки, значит, произойдёт что-то неприятное. : Сумеречная Искорка: У тебя сейчас дрожат колени? : Пинки Пай: Нет. Зато у меня болит плечо. Это означает, что в ванной сидит аллигатор. : Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Почему же тогда у тебя не задрожали коленки? Это не просто неприятно, это очень опасное предсказание. : Пинки Пай: Неправда, подружка! Это ручной аллигатор Зубастик. У него нет зубов. Видишь? : Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно-ладно, поняла. : Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, я всё равно не верю во все эти предсказания. Всё это просто выдумки. : Пинки Пай: Почему ты не веришь? Ты ведь волшебница, так в чём разница? : Сумеречная Искорка: Во многом. Магию нужно изучать и практиковать. Магия работает только тогда, когда я её использую. И я точно знаю, что я собираюсь сделать при помощи своей магии. В твоём же случае этого не происходит. : Пинки Пай: Ты совершенно неправа, Искорка. Иногда со мной происходит несколько вещей одновременно. Все вместе они предсказывают будущее. Я называю это «ансамблем». : Сумеречная Искорка: «Ансамблем»? : Пинки Пай: Ну да. Знаешь, уши шевелятся, коленки дрожат, глаз дёргается одновременно, это означает, что в небе появится прекрасная красочная радуга! : Сумеречная Искорка: Ну да. Конечно. : Пинки Пай: Похоже, надвигается ансамбль. Уши шевелятся, глаз дёргается, коленки дрожат… : Сумеречная Искорка: Ой! : Сумеречная Искорка: Ох… Ты же сказала, что ансамбль предвещает прекрасную радугу. : Пинки Пай: О, нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Это когда сначала уши шевелятся, потом дрожат коленки, а потом дёргается глаз. А сейчас всё совсем наоборот. Это обычно означает «аккуратно открывайте двери». Ты в порядке? : Сумеречная Искорка: О, нет. Я в это не верю. : Пинки Пай: Ты не веришь, потому что не понимаешь! : Сумеречная Искорка: Хм-м… : Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно. В следующий раз, когда с тобой ещё что-то произойдёт, мы получим научное объяснение. : Пинки Пай: Хорошо. Договорились. : Сумеречная Искорка: Пока ничего не происходит? : Пинки Пай: Абсолютно нет. : Сумеречная Искорка: А сейчас? Хоть что-то. : Пинки Пай: Стой! Подожди. А, нет. : Сумеречная Искорка: Ты что, издеваешься? С тобой весь день что-то происходило. А сейчас, когда у меня всё готово, с тобой ничего не происходит. : Пинки Пай: Это не контролируется. Всё получается произвольно. : Сумеречная Искорка: В этом нет смысла! : Пинки Пай: Иногда нужно поверить во что-то, даже если ты не можешь найти объяснение. : Сумеречная Искорка: Я не могу верить в то, чего не могу объяснить. : Пинки Пай: Стой! Подожди. Я что-то чувствую. : Сумеречная Искорка: О нет! Что? Что это? : Пинки Пай: Это живот. Обычно это значит, что я голодна. Давай поедим? : Сумеречная Искорка: Знаешь что? Забудь об этом. Я уже не хочу знать, правда это или нет. Я не хочу никаких объяснений. Мне всё равно! : Пинки Пай: Хорошо, хорошо. О! : Спайк: Пинки? Ты видела Искорку? : Пинки Пай: Ага. : Спайк: Искорка? Что ты там делаешь? : Сумеречная Искорка: А… Вы это вдвоём придумали? : Спайк: Что придумали? : Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. Это смешно. Этого просто не может быть. Это всё странно! Я должна всё выяснить. : Лягушки: квакают : Пинки Пай: хихикает : Спайк: Искорка? : Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, наконец, перестать следить за мной? : Спайк: О, прости, но… но… разве ты занимаешься не тем же? : Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! Я провожу научное исследование. Я наблюдаю за Пинки Пай, известной также как Pinkius Piecus. В привычной для неё среде. : Спайк: Пинкиус Ктоиус? : Сумеречная Искорка: С её интуициями и ансамблями явно что-то не так. И я в этом разберусь. Поэтому, ш-ш. Пойдём. Pinkius Piecus движется. : Сумеречная Искорка: Хм… Чешет нос. Ха-ха! Очень смешно. Вот она прячется, будто с неба сейчас что-то упадёт. Но у неё чешется нос. А с неба что-то падает, если у неё дёргается хвост! Возможно, что это доказывает… Спайк! Ты куда собрался? Я пытаюсь привить тебе навыки научного исследования. Ой-ой-ой! Ой! : Спайк: кричит : Спайк: А сейчас она что делает? : Сумеречная Искорка: Нюхает цветок. : Спайк: Вот это да! Интересно, что это значит? : Сумеречная Искорка: Вероятно, этот цветок хорошо пахнет. Стой. Подожди. Я начинаю понимать. Уши шевелятся, глаз дёргается, коленки дрожат. : Спайк: Погоди. Ты только что назвала комбинацию, которая означает «будь осторожен, открывая дверь». : Сумеречная Искорка: Ха-ха. Ты вправду веришь во всё это, да? Вот. Давай я докажу тебе, что бояться нечего. Видишь? Ничего плохого не случи… Ой! Ой! Ох! : Эпплджек: Искорка! Ты пришла посмотреть на мой новый чулан для яблок? Как мило, Искорка. Ты в порядке? : Спайк: Давай, я помогу тебе. : Сумеречная Искорка: Стоп. Запиши. Хвост дёргается. : Спайк: Хвост дёргается? Хвост дёргается!!! : Сумеречная Искорка: Тихо, Спайк. Пинки не должна знать, что мы здесь. : Спайк: Что-то упадёт! Что-то упадёт! Спасайте свои жизни! А-а-а! : Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, хватит. Ты перебарщиваешь… Ой. Ой! : Пинки Пай: Привет, Эпплджек! Что делаешь? : Эпплджек: Отношу яблоки в свой новый чулан. А ты, Пинки? Чем занимаешься? : Пинки Пай: О, позволяю Искорке следить за мной и делаю вид, что не замечаю её. : Сумеречная Искорка: Ты с самого начал всё знала? Почему не сказала? : Пинки Пай: Смешно. Тогда секрета бы не было. : Спайк: Хвост всё ещё дёргается? : Пинки Пай: Всё в норме. Насколько мне известно, небо абсолютно спокойно… А-а! : Спайк: О нет! Что это значит? : Пинки Пай: Не знаю. Такого раньше не было. Но что бы это не значило, ощущения невероятные. Произойдёт что-то, чего мы не ожидаем. И это произойдёт на болоте Фрогги Боттом! : Эпплджек: Ах! Флаттершай туда направляется! : Спайк: О нет! Что-то с ней? : Пинки Пай: Я… я не уверена. : Эпплджек: Надо убедиться, что всё в порядке. : Сумеречная Искорка: Успокойтесь все. Всё, что нам известно – это то, что у Пинки Пай был очередной приступ «интуиции». : Спайк: Эй! Я думал, ты не веришь в такие вещи. : Сумеречная Искорка: Не верю. Я просто хочу увидеть лицо Пинки, когда мы поймём, что ничего не произошло. : Пинки Пай: Договорились. : Лягушки: квакают : Сумеречная Искорка: Холодно? Может, тебе одолжить куртку? : Пинки Пай: Нет, спасибо. Я в порядке. : Спайк: Так что могло случиться с Флаттершай? : Эпплджек: Надеюсь, ничего. : Спайк: Я знаю. Ну а как ты думаешь? : Эпплджек: Стараюсь об этом не думать. : Спайк: Я тоже. Но я не могу об этом не думать. А что… если она лопнула? : Эпплджек: Просто лопнула? Без всяких причин? : Спайк: Да! Так: «Бум!». : Пинки Пай: О-о… : Спайк: Я знаю. : Пинки Пай: Что если… что если она лопнула, а потом… а потом ещё раз лопнула? : Спайк: А ты так можешь? Можешь лопнуть дважды? : Эпплджек: Конечно нет. : Спайк: А что если лопнула, а потом лопнула ещё раз, а потом… Ой. : Сумеречная Искорка: Прекратите, вы оба. Она в порядке, я в этом уверена. : Эпплджек: Надеюсь, ты права. Ради Флаттершай. Болото Фрогги Боттом, смотрите! Флаттершай! : Пинки Пай: Флаттершай? Ах! : Спайк: Флаттершай! Ты в порядке! : Флаттершай: Конечно. : Эпплджек: Ух, как хорошо. : Пинки Пай: Я так рада, что всё в порядке! : Сумеречная Искорка: Прости, я знаю, что это не очень хорошо, но… ХА! Я же говорила, что не о чем беспокоиться. И я была права. Пинки Пай сказала, что её приступы «интуиции» кашляет потрясающие, и потрясающее здесь то, что я была права. : Эпплджек: Искорка… : Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки, уже достаточно предсказаний на сегодня. кашляет Откуда такой запах? Но сейчас мы все убедились в том, что не стоит верить во что-то, чего вы не можете увидеть своими глазами. : Спайк: Ну… тогда посмотри, что за тобой, Искорка. : Сумеречная Искорка: Я вижу… но я в это не верю. : Гидра: рычит : Пинки Пай: Это гидра? : Эпплджек: Какая разница? Бежи-им! : Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки. Бежим! : Флаттершай: Мне очень-очень жаль. : Гидра: рычит : Флаттершай: кричит : Сумеречная Искорка: Всё бегите на гору! : Спайк: Помогите! : Сумеречная Искорка: Я иду, Спайк. Держись! : Гидра: рычит : Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, мы справимся. : Спайк: Но Пинки всё ещё дрожит. : Пинки Пай: О, посмотрите. Прекратилось. О-п-я-т-ь н-н-а-ч-а-л-о-с-ь! : Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Она уже скоро будет здесь! Бегите. Бегите, быстрее! : Спайк: А, ты знаешь заклинание, которое превращает гидру в мышь? : Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. : Спайк: А может, в белку? : Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. : Спайк: А может… : Сумеречная Искорка: Ни в какого мелкого грызуна! Это очень плохо. : Флаттершай: Прыг… скок. Прыг… : Сумеречная Искорка: Она слишком близко. Я отвлеку её. А вы двое, бегите. Ох… Что бы сделала такая храбрая пони, как Радуга? Ура-а-а!!! : Гидра: кричит : Пинки Пай: И-искорка! : Гидра: рычит : Пинки Пай: Искорка! Ты должна вернуться! : Сумеречная Искорка: У меня не получится! : Пинки Пай: У тебя получится. : Сумеречная Искорка: Не получится! : Гидра: кричит : Пинки Пай: Это твой последний ша-анс! Ты должна довериться судьбе! : Сумеречная Искорка: Не-е-ет! : Пинки Пай, Эпплджек и Флаттершай: Ах! : Сумеречная Искорка: Не-е-ет! Ух! : Все: Ура! : Пинки Пай: Я знала, что у тебя всё получится. : Сумеречная Искорка: Не знаю, как это произошло. Совпадение? Удача? Или что-то ещё? Но ты сказала, что на болоте нас ждёт что-то невероятное. Я могу с точностью сказать, что это было более чем впечатляюще. Я имею в виду гидру. : Пинки Пай: дрожит : Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки? : Пинки Пай: Дело не в этом. : Сумеречная Искорка: Что? : Спайк: Дело не в чём? : Эпплджек: О чём ты говоришь, Пинки? : Пинки Пай: Гидра была не главной. Меня всё ещё трясёт. Опять началось. Что бы ни произошло на болоте Фрогги Боттом, интуиция Пинки подсказывает, что это ещё не конец. : Сумеречная Искорка: Что? Но я… Что?! Дело не в гидре? Разве, это не сбило нас с ног? Что может быть более сногсшибательным? : Пинки Пай: Не знаю. Но это ещё не конец. : свист : Сумеречная Искорка: Я сдаюсь… : Спайк: Ты о чём, Искорка? : Сумеречная Искорка: О борьбе. Я так больше не могу. Я не понимаю что, как и почему, но интуиция Пинки как-то работает. Ума не приложу как, но это работает. Только потому что я чего-то не понимаю, не значит, что это неправда. : Пинки Пай: Т-т-о-е-с-т-ь т-ы- в-в-е-р-и-ш-ь? : Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Думаю, да. : Пинки Пай: Ах! Вот оно что! Вот оно, что-то! : Спайк: Бр-р-р. : Сумеречная Искорка: Что? Что это? : Пинки Пай: Ты поверила. Я даже не ожидала этого. Невероятно! И это самое потрясающее, что могло бы произойти! : Сумеречная Искорка и Пинки Пай: смеются : Сумеречная Искорка: О, хорошо. Спайк, ты здесь. Пиши письмо. : Спайк: С удовольствием, Искорка. : Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. С радостью сообщаю Вам… Спайк. Что я говорила тебе о внимательности? : Спайк: Знаю, но я… Ну… : Сумеречная Искорка: Что такое, Спайк? Никогда не думал, что увидишь меня в такой шляпе с зонтиком? : Спайк: Если честно, то нет. : Сумеречная Искорка: У Пинки Пай хвост дёргается, что мне еще сделать? : Сумеречная Искорка, Пинки Пай и Спайк: смеются : Сумеречная Искорка: Я счастлива сообщить Вам, насколько важную вещь я поняла сегодня. В мире есть много прекрасных и необъяснимых событий. И это вовсе не значит, что это не может быть правдой. Вы можете верить во что угодно и объяснения ни к чему. И только близкий друг может заставить Вас поверить в невероятное. '' : 'Пинки Пай': Би-ип. : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Би-ип. ''Всегда Ваша верная ученица, Сумеречная Искорка. : Пинки Пай: Вот, опять начинается. : Сумеречная Искорка: Интересно, что упадёт с неба на этот раз. : Пинки Пай: Кто знает… : Спайк: Торчащий хвост… |-| Английская стенограмма = :music :Twilight Sparkle: Tuh! Nuh! Uh! Nyuh! :chimes :Twilight Sparkle: Eyes over here, Spike! :Spike: Uh, sorry. :Twilight Sparkle: For this to work, it's crucial we keep our concentration totally on the- :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! :Spike: Nyuh! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! This magic needs our full attention to make it happen. There's no other way! :Spike: I can't help it. Look! :sound effects :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, never mind her. She's just being Pinkie Pie. :Spike: Super-''extra'' Pinkie Pie today. :music plays :Pinkie Pie: Hmm... Twitchy twitcha twitcha twitch. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie? What in the wide-wide-world of Equestria are you up to? :Pinkie Pie: Oh! It's my tail! It's my tail! It's a-twitch a-twitchin'! And you know what that means! :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, Pinkie, I haven't the slightest idea. :Pinkie Pie: The twitchin' means my Pinkie Sense is telling me that stuff's gonna start falling! You should better duck for cover. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Pinkie, it's not gonna rain. Why there's barely even a cloud in the-ugh! :croaks :Pinkie Pie: He just said "nice catch" in Frog. :croaks :Fluttershy: Oh, I'm so, so sorry. You okay, Twilight Sparkle? I just couldn't stand to see the pond getting so over-populated, what with the frogs all hopping into each other and all, so I decided to fly as many as I can on over to Froggy Bottom Bogg. :Twilight Sparkle: Of course you did. :Fluttershy: muffled Bye-bye! :Pinkie Pie: Um... Twilight? You gotta little somethin' on your face there. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, really? Did your Pinkie Sense tell you that, too? :Pinkie Pie: Nah! I could just see it. La-la-la-la-la... :Twilight Sparkle: C'mon, Spike, let's continue our practice session where there's a little less commotion. :Spike: Wow! That was amazing! Pinkie Pie predicted something would fall, and it did! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, come on. She said that something would fall, and a frog just happened to fall right around the same time. A coincidence, nothing else to it. :Pinkie Pie: My tail! My tail! Twitch-a-twitch! Twitch-a-twitch! Somethin' else is gonna fall! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Pinkie, please. Nothing else is gonna fa-AAAH! :Spike: Oh no, Twilight fell! Is it... safe to go help her? :Pinkie Pie: It's okay, my tail stopped twitching. La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la... :Spike: Ha ha! That was amazing! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, please. :Applejack: Uh, Twilight? Why are you hanging out in a ditch? :Spike: Because, Pinkie Pie predicted it! :Twilight Sparkle: Honestly, Spike, she did not. Two coincidences in a row like this may be unlikely, but it's still easier to believe than twitchy tails that predict the future. :Applejack: gasp Twitchy tail? Pinkie Sense? Woah! Nyu-uh! :Spike: Don't worry, it's safe. Prediction already came true. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, wait. Don't tell me you believe in this stuff, too? :Applejack: I know it doesn't make much sense, but those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's-a-twichin', you better listen. :Pinkie Pie: My ears are flopping! My ears are flopping! :Spike: Nyuh! What does that mean?! :Pinkie Pie: I'll start a bath for you. :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? chuckles A bath? This thing keeps on getting more ridiculous by the minute! :splash :Twilight Sparkle: grumble :Twilight Sparkle: Phhhhft. :Pinkie Pie: Sooo, basically, it works like this: I get different, little, niggling feelings and they mean different things. Like when my back is itchy, it means it's my lucky day. And, when my knee gets pinchy, that means something scary's about to happen. :Twilight Sparkle: Is your knee pinchy now? :Pinkie Pie: No, but my shoulder's achy. That means there's an alligator in the tub. :splash :Twilight Sparkle: scream How come your knee didn't get pinchy?! That isn't just scary, it's downright dangerous! :Pinkie Pie: No, it's not, silly! This is my pet alligator, Gummy. He's got no teeth. See? Haha! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, okay... I get it. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I still don't believe all this... "special power" stuff. It's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. :Pinkie Pie: What's not to believe? You do magic, what's the difference? :Twilight Sparkle: Huge! For one thing, throat magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you decide to do it, and it's meant to make something specific that you choose to happen, happen. With you, uh, it makes no sense at all! :Pinkie Pie: That's so not true, Twilight! Sometimes it's a bunch of random things happening to my body at random times that supposedly predict the future. I call 'em "combos". :Twilight Sparkle: Combos? :Pinkie Pie: Sure! You know, like, ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That means the sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow! :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, sure. :Pinkie Pie: Uh-oh, I feel a combo coming on. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch! :crash :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! :noises of a truck backing up :Twilight Sparkle: Ughhh... You said that combo meant "beautiful rainbow". :Pinkie Pie: Oh no-no-no-no-no. You're thinking of an ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. This was an ear flop, then eye flutter, then knee twitch. That usually means "look out for opening doors". You okay? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't believe this. :Pinkie Pie: You don't believe because you don't understand. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Now when you get another twitch, we'll have all kinds of scientific information. :Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey-lokey! :stack whistling periodically :Twilight Sparkle: Any twitches yet? :Pinkie Pie: Nopey-dopey! :Twilight Sparkle: Now? Anything? :Pinkie Pie: Wait! Hold on! Uhh, no. :Twilight Sparkle: Are you kidding me?! After a whole day of non-stop twitching, now that I've got you all hooked up, you're not getting a single one? :Pinkie Pie: I don't control it, they just come and go. :Twilight Sparkle: That makes no sense! :Pinkie Pie: Sometimes you just have to believe in things, even when you can't figure 'em out. :Twilight Sparkle: I will not believe in anything I cannot explain. :Pinkie Pie: Wait, hold on, I'm feeling something... :Twilight Sparkle: Oh my gosh, what? What is it?! :Pie's stomach growls :Pinkie Pie: It's my tummy! That usually means I'm hungry! Let's eat! :Twilight Sparkle: Urgh... You know what? bite snap Just forget it! I don't need to know if this is real or not. I don't need to understand it! I don't even care! :Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey-lokey. gasp Uh-oh. gasp Hu-bu-bu-bu-buh! :smash :Spike: Pinkie? Have you seen Twilight? :Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh. :Spike: Twilight? What are ya doing back there? :Twilight Sparkle: Rrrrgh... Did you two plan this? :Spike: Plan what? :Twilight Sparkle: Urgh! This is ridiculous. This can't be happening. This makes no sense. I have to figure this out. :croaks :croaking :Pinkie Pie: giggling sniff Mmm... giggling :music :Spike: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! :Spike: Woah-oh-uh! :Twilight Sparkle: Honestly, Spike, don't you know better than to sneak up on ponies? :Spike: Oh, sorry, but, um, well, isn't that what you're doing? :Twilight Sparkle: gasp No! I'm doing scientific research. I'm observing Pinkie Pie, scientific name: Pinkius Pieicus, in its natural habitat. :Spike: Pinkius-whoicus? Hh! :Twilight Sparkle: There's something fishy going on with the whole twitchy prediction thing, and I'm getting to the bottom of it. So, shh. Come on, Pinkius Pieicus is on the move. :Pinkie Pie: humming :Twilight Sparkle: Hm... Itchy nose... :Pinkie Pie: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: A-ha, that makes no sense. See? She's hiding like something's about to fall from the sky, but a twitchy tail means something's gonna fall from the sky, not an itchy nose. :music :of bees buzzing :Twilight Sparkle: This proves... :Spike: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: ...perhaps conclusively, that-- :Spike: Gah! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Where are you going? I'm trying to teach you the value of scientific-- :buzzing :"sting" noises :Twilight Sparkle: Ow! Ouch! Ow! whimper :Spike: What's she doing now? :Twilight Sparkle: Smelling a flower. :Spike: Holy guacamole! I wonder what that means? :Twilight Sparkle: Probably that the flower smells good. Wait. I'm getting something. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch. :Spike: Hold on... You told me that's the combo that says "watch out for opening doors"! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh-ho. You really, really believe this stuff, don't you? Here, let me show you there's nothing to be afraid of. You see? I promise you there's nothing to fear from that-- Wo-o-ah! Ow! Ugh! Ow! Ow! :Applejack: Twilight! You came to visit my new apple cellar, how nice. Twi? You okay? Uh, Twi? :Spike: Here, let me help you. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, take this down: twitchy tail. :Spike: Twitchy tail? gasp TWITCHY TAIL! :music, growing louder :Twilight Sparkle: Hush, Spike! We can't let Pinkie know we're here, remember? :Spike: Something's gonna fall, something's gonna fall! Run for your lives. Ah-ha-ha! :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, Spike honestly, you're overreact-- :crack :clang :smash :crash :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! :Pinkie Pie: humming Hey, Applejack. Whatcha doin'? :Applejack: Takin' more apples to my new apple cellar. How 'bout you, Pinkie? Whatchu doin'? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, letting Twilight secretly follow me all day without me knowing. :Twilight Sparkle: You mean you knew all along?! Why didn't you tell me? :Pinkie Pie: giggles Silly, that would've spoiled the secret! :Twilight Sparkle: Urgh! :Spike: Tail... still twitching? :Pinkie Pie: All done, clear skies from here on in, as far as I can tell-- Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu! :Spike: Oh no! What does that one mean? :Pinkie Pie: Dunno, never gotten any like it before, but whatever that shudder's about, it's a doozy. Something you never expect to happen is gonna happen! Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu hu-bu-bu-bu! And its gonna happen... at Froggy Bottom Bogg! :Applejack: gasp That's where Fluttershy's headed! :Spike: Oh no! Is it about her? :Pinkie Pie: Uh, I'm not sure. :Applejack: We better go and make sure she's okay. :Twilight Sparkle: Calm down, everypony. All we know right now is that Pinkie Pie just got a case of the shivers. That's all. :Spike: Guh-- Hey! I thought you didn't believe in this stuff? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't. I just want to be there to see the look on Pinkie's face when we find out nothing's wrong. :Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey! :creaks :croak :Pinkie Pie: shivers Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu! :Twilight Sparkle: Cold? Need a jacket or something? :Pinkie Pie: No thanks, I'm fine. shivers Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu! :Spike: So... Whadda'ya think happened to Fluttershy? :Applejack: I hope nothin'. :Spike: I know, but, whadda'ya think happened? :Applejack: I'm tryin' not to think about it. :Spike: Me too. But I'm thinkin' about it anyway. Like, what if she exploded? :Applejack: Just exploded? For no reason? :Spike: Yeah, like boom! :Pinkie Pie: Woah! :Spike: I know. :Pinkie Pie: What if... What if she exploded, and then... and then exploded again!? :Spike: Can you do that? Can you explode twice? :Applejack: Of course not. :Spike: But what if she exploded, and exploded again, and then-- ugh! :Twilight Sparkle: Will you two stop? She's fine, I'm sure of it. :Applejack: I hope you're right, for Fluttershy's sake. Look! There's Froggy Bottom Bogg! :buzzing :Applejack: Fluttershy? :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy? gasp :Spike: Fluttershy! You're okay! :Fluttershy: Of course. :Applejack: Phew, what a relief. :Pinkie Pie: I'm so glad everything's alright. :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, I know it's not nice to gloat but... AHA! I told you there was nothing to worry about, and I was right. Pinkie Pie said whatever she was shuddering about was a cough doozy, and cough and the only cough doozy here is how right I am. :Applejack: Um... Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie's made a lot of predictions today but cough ugh, what is that smell? But what we've shown here is that there's no point in believing cough in anything you can't see for yourself. :Spike: W-well t-then, s-see what's b-b-behind you, Twilight! :growls :Twilight Sparkle: I see it... But I don't believe it! :roars :Pinkie Pie: Is that a hydra!? :Applejack: Who cares? RUN! :screaming :Pinkie Pie: whimper :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Come on! :Pinkie Pie: Ooph! pant :Fluttershy: Oh, I'm so sorry. :roars :Fluttershy: Ah! :head laughs :and Spike screaming :Twilight Sparkle: Everypony up that hill! :Spike: He-e-elp! :Twilight Sparkle: Coming, Spike! Hang on! :growls :Twilight Sparkle: I think we're gonna make it. :Spike: But Pinkie's still shuddering! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, lookie there, it stopped. O-h-h-h, t-h-e-r-e i-t i-s a-g-a-i-n. :gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, he'll be up here in no time! Quick, one at a time, cross! :Spike: Nyu-uh! Uh, do you know any spells for turning a hydra into a mouse? :Twilight Sparkle: No. :Spike: How about a squirrel? :Twilight Sparkle: No! :Spike: How 'bout-- :Twilight Sparkle: No small rodents of any kind! :Spike: That's too bad. :Fluttershy: A hop, skip, and a... jump! :Spike: Woah-ho! :Pinkie Pie: Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa! :Applejack: grunt :Twilight: He's too close. I'll distract him. You two go, now! :whoosh :Twilight Sparkle: Oh... What would a brave pony like Rainbow Dash do? CHAAARGE! :chirps :smack :Pinkie Pie: T-t-t-twilight! :chirps :crash :crumble :gasp :roars :Pinkie Pie: T-t-t-twilight! You have to jump! :Twilight Sparkle: I'll never make it! :Pinkie Pie: You'll be fine! :Twilight Sparkle: I will not! :roars :Pinkie Pie: Its your only ho-o-ope! You have to take a leap of faith! :Twilight Sparkle: gulp :crash :Twilight Sparkle: Y-ugh! No! Oh no! Noooo! WA-A-A-AH! Ugh! Blegh! :cheer :Pinkie Pie: I knew you could do it, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know how it happened; coincidence, dumb luck, or what, but you said there'd be a doozy here at Froggy Bottom Bogg, and I'd say we just had ourselves one heck of a doozy. I mean that hydra-- :Pinkie Pie: shudders :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: That wasn't it. :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Spike: What wasn't what? :Applejack: What are you talking about, Pink? :Pinkie Pie: The hydra wasn't the doozy. :blows raspberry :Pinkie Pie: I'm still getting the shudders. Oo-o-oh, oo-o-oh. You see? There it is again. Whatever the doozy was at Froggy Bottom Bogg, my Pinkie Sense says it still hasn't happened. :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? But I-- WHAT?! The hydra wasn't the doozy?! How could it not be the doozy?! What could be doozier than that?! :Pinkie Pie: Dunno, but it just wasn't it. :whistles :Twilight Sparkle: Rrrgh... and growls Ooh... I give up... :Spike: Give what up, Twi? :Twilight Sparkle: The fight. I can't fight it anymore. I don't understand how, why, or what, but Pinkie sense somehow... makes sense. I don't see how it does, but it just does. Just because I don't understand doesn't mean its not true. :Pinkie Pie: Y-y-y-you m-m-mean you b-b-b-believe? :Twilight Sparkle: Eyup, I guess I do. :Pinkie Pie: Oo-woo-oo-oo-oo, woo-oo-oo-oo-oh, woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh. Ooh! gasp That was it. That's the doozy. :Spike: Bbrrbbrrbbrr. :Twilight Sparkle: What? What is? :Pinkie Pie: You believing. I never expected that to happen. That was the doozy, oh and, oh what a doozy of a doozy it was! La-la-la-la-la... :giggling :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good, Spike, you're here. Take a letter. :Spike: With pleasure, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, I'm happy to report that--'' Spike, what have I been saying about focus? :'Spike': I know, but I... Well... :'Twilight Sparkle': What's wrong, Spike, never thought you'd see me with an umbrella hat on? :'Spike': Not really, no. :'Twilight Sparkle': Pinkie's tail's a-twitchin'. What else can I do? :laughter :'Twilight Sparkle': ''I am happy to report that I now realize there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means you have to ''choose to believe in them, and sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way.'' :Pinkie Pie: Honk! :Spike: Honk. :Twilight Sparkle: Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. :Pinkie Pie: There it goes again. :Twilight Sparkle: I wonder what's gonna drop outta the sky this time? :Pinkie Pie: You never know. :Spike: inhales :engine sound :crash :Spike: Twitchy tail? Holy guacamole! :music :credits de:Transkripte/Pinkie-Weisheiten en:Transcripts/Feeling Pinkie Keen es:Transcripciones/Las Predicciones de Pinkie pl:Transkrypty/Różowa intuicja sv:Transkript/Känna Pinkie skarpt Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон